kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppy Bros. Jr.
This article is about the generic enemies. For the mid-boss, see Poppy Bros. Sr.. |ability=None, Bomb, Cutter |category=Regular Enemy, Helper (Bomb ability) |helper icon= |point value = 200 |caption = Kirby Super Star Ultra artwork |card number = 24}} Poppy Bros. Jr. (also known as Poppy Bro. Jr.) is a regular enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. His appearance is based off that of a jester. He is usually seen hopping back and forth around the stages he appears in. Sometimes Poppy Bros. Jr. can be seen riding on apples or, more rarely, on a Maxim Tomato. Poppy Bros. Jr. either gives no Copy Ability, the Bomb ability, or the Cutter ability depending on whether he is unarmed, throws bombs, or throws boomerangs. The mid-boss Poppy Bros. Sr. is a larger version of Poppy Bros. Jr. Bomb Kirby often wears the same hats Poppy Bros. Jr.'s. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land however, Kirby dons a blue party hat with a strand of red ribbon. Poppy Bros. Jr. appears in this game normally, nonetheless. Physical Appearance Poppy Bros. Jr. resembles an elf with a wide smile and a (somewhat) humanoid appearance with a distinct head and torso. However, it has no arms and its hands float independently from its body appearing only when needed. They wear a (usually) blue floppy hat with a white pom-pom on the end and white trimming around the rim of the hat. Their clothes are the same color as their hat and have two yellow buttons on them. They also wear yellow pointed shoes in most of their appearances. Like most Kirby enemies, they may also appear with a different color scheme. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, they wear green shoes. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Poppy Bro. Jrs. can be seen hopping around merrily, or riding on bear-like enemies called Grizzos. They also may be seen rolling on large apples, which hurt Kirby if he crashes into them. They only appear in the Green Greens stage. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Poppy Bros. Jr. appears alongside his older sibling in this game, albeit being a great deal rarer. They still hop around and roll on apples. They are also seen rolling on Maxim Tomatoes. If Kirby wishes to eat the tomato, he must first Inhale it before attacking Poppy Bros. Jr.. Since this game does not have the Bomb ability, inhaling Poppy Bros. Jr. will give the player nothing. In the remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Poppy Bros. Jr. have green shoes instead of the yellow they wear in most of the series. ''Kirby's Pinball Land As one might guess, Poppy Bros. Jrs. (called '''Junior Poppy Brothers') can be found in Poppy Brothers' Land. They are located on the middle and top stages of the course. On the middle stage, two occasionally pop up out of holes in the stage, look around, and duck back down if Kirby doesn't hit them. Afterwards, a bomb pops up out of the hole. Both Poppy Bros. Jrs. and bombs give points if Kirby hits them, but the bombs send Kirby flying farther than the enemies. Poppy Bros. Jrs. each give 250 points when hit, while the bombs give 360 points. On the top stage, Poppy Bros. Jrs. try to hinder the player. While Kirby has to hit each Crack-Tweet egg four times, Poppy Bros. Jrs. slowly walk out through doors, take the eggs, and replace them with new, undamaged eggs. This slows the player's progress. If Kirby hits a Poppy Bros. Jr. on this stage, he will win 500 points and the enemy will retreat back into a door. ''Kirby's Block Ball Poppy Bros. Jr. appears as an enemy in the Target Shooting Area of Poppy Bros. Sr.'s stage. It walks up and down. After taking four hits, it flees and a Warp Star descends, which takes Kirby to the boss. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star, they have yellow clothing with pink trim, unlike the other ones in other games which are blue among other (and less common) colors. They return with some of the same tactics, along with some new ones. There are three kinds: The regular ones, the bomb-throwing ones, and the boomerang-throwing ones. Regulars walk around or roll around on apples and give no ability, and have no real forms of attacking; the bomb-throwing ones, obviously, throw one or three bombs, and give Kirby the Bomb ability (and also serve as the Helper for the same ability, who wears blue clothing). He can also perform Throw Bomb and Bomb Set underwater. The boomerang-throwing ones give Cutter. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, they return with the same function. In Revenge of the King they are replaced by stronger, more aggressive mime-like enemies called Perot. One can play as a Poppy Bros. Jr. in Helper to Hero. In Helper to Hero, he is wearing purple instead of blue. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In this game, they will either walk around or remain stationary and throw bombs at Kirby. They are a very common sight to see in this game, but are rarer than they are in their other games. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Poppy Bros. Jr. appears in the Bomb Challenge of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in the Smash Combat Chamber. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby is able to inhale the enemy's bombs as another way of obtaining the Bomb ability. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Poppy Bros. Jr. has the same tactics and a nearly identical appearance to his Kirby's Return to Dream Land counterpart; the only difference is that his face is now a shade of salmon rather than peach. However, Poppy Bros. Jr. can now throw bombs at the player from the the background with a sharper aim. Poppy Bros. Jr. acts identically in Kirby: Planet Robobot, but his skin has reverted back to its peach shade from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series A trophy of Poppy Bros. Jr. appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Like several other Kirby trophies in the game, the enemy uses his model from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In the Anime Poppy Bros. Jr. makes a cameo appearance in the anime episode Cowardly Creature. Here, he is training with fellow monsters (Boomer, Dogon, Hot Head, Yaban, Whiskers, Mr. Frosty, and Jukid) at the monster training school headed by Whippy and four other Training Clowns. When Phan Phan escapes, NME Salesman turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. But NME Salesman says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School." Poppy Bros. Jr. is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Hot Head, is a member of the Snow Class, which is the strongest of the whole school, which is ironic because he is considered to be one of the weakest enemies. He is shown wearing roller skates. It is not known what becomes of him after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Trivia *Poppy Bros. Jr. originally did not have cheek blushes in his first appearance. He gets them from Kirby Super Star onwards. **Also in Kirby's Adventure, Poppy Bros. Jr. has arms in the artwork but, in the games they are just hands. *Poppy Bros. Jr. is one of the paintings drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic sub-game in Kirby: Canvas Curse. *Poppy Bros. Jr. made a cameo appearance as a member of the audience in Crackity Hack, a sub-game in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *Poppy Bros. Jr. never appears as an enemy in Kirby Mass Attack, but he does make a cameo appearance in the background of HR-D3's arena in Kirby Quest. *While almost no helpers were changed from the original Kirby Super Star, "Poppy Bros. Jr." had his name appear as "Poppy Bro. Jr." in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Related Quotes Artwork Image:Poppyjr.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KSS Poppy Bros. Jr..png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Poppy Bros. Jr. 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Poppyjr.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt Poppy Bros Jr artwork.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt Poppy Bros Jr artwork 4.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt Poppy Bros Jr artwork 2.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt Poppy Bros Jr artwork 3.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Image:Poppybros.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:KSSU Poppy Jr small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KDL Poppy Bros. Jr..png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Maxim Tomato screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Gordo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 8.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KPL 9.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Poppy Bros. Jr..PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Poppy_Bros._Jr._GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Poppy Bros. Jr..png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) kss_screen1.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) kss_screen4.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) RR Poppy Bros. Jr..png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt_Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Screenshot (23).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT Poppy Incline.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' YYY Poppy Bros. Jr..png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Poppy Bros Jr.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Poppy Bros. Jr. 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KNiD Poppy Green.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) poppybrojr-kssu.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' File:PoppyJr.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Poppy Bros. Jr.shot.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' NES Remix 2 Poppy Bros. Jr..jpg|''NES Remix 2'' KPR_Poppy_Bros._Jr..jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites and Models KDL Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:PoppybrosjrKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSPoppyJr2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) KDL3 Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' K64 Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite 2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (alternate palette) KNiDL Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr._Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KSSU Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Poppy Bros. Jr. sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Poppy Bros. Jr. Trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) de:Pippo Peng es:Bomby Bros. Jr. fr:Bébépoppy it:Bomby Bros. Jr. ja:ポピーブロスJr. Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Super Star Stacker Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Helpers Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot